A Cinderella Fairy Tail
by MjxSvetta
Summary: Lucy is Cinderella and is forced to slave away for her stepmother and stepsisters but what happens when she falls for Prince NATSU thing go haywire as love and luck are needed in order to survive this funny fairy tale. But will Lucy love or Die? some swearing. And tots Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so don't blame me if it's bad**

**And I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. Please review, this story is just Nalu.**

**~Mj**

**Chapter 1 – Cinderella?!**

Lucy couldn't help but sigh at the constant sound of the broom sweeping across the floor. Being a maid wasn't all that bad (if you count out the fact that this was rightfully her estate) she at least got a bed. The world seemed slower with the broom of the constant sound of *swish**swash* it was enough to turn anyone insane, it was a miracle Lucy still had her sanity.

In the haze of the sunlight bars brightening the barred windows Lucy's appearance could be seen; she wore a plain brown dress and her hair was tangled but it insisted that it would form a bun. The shoes on her feet were plain white flats that were falling apart at the seams. A large cluster of keys clustered her hip and shock violently at her hip. Her chocolate eyes were dusted with a glaze of sorrow at her life that was all the reality she had ever known. When Lucy was Young her mother, Layla had died and left Lucy with her now cold father. Lucy tried everything to make her father smile but he didn't, he only glared hard down on his lost daughter. In order to forget Layla, Lucy's father married another women of high class in order to pay off his debts. But Lucy's father past away from unknown causes leaving Lucy in the large house with her step-mother and step-sisters.

Lucy's chain of thought was broken by a ringing of a bell and a chorus of her step-mother screaming "LUCY!" at the top of her lungs. Picking up cups of tea and saucers Lucy climbed the eccentric stairs to pass to large and awfully coloured doors; one a putrid green and the other a mustard coloured door starched pink in patched areas. The carpet that lined over the chilled marble floors was a royal rouge and was stitched with a chain of stars that protruded from the crack of a large white door that was lined with golden olive leaves.

When Lucy opened the door it creaked like the door to the abyss, it probably did as the room was darker than the cloak of The Grimm Reaper. The room hung a cheap smell of old perfume and cat hair that made even the most ironed stomached people still wanted to cough up yesterday's dinner.

"I brought you tea." Said Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Step-mother?!**

"Come in and don't make another sound or your wake my baby!" Came a dark voice from the shadows. The curtains were flung open by Lucy as she poured the tea in her other hands. The straight burn of light seemed scared of the step-mother. She was plump and fat much like a pig Lucy had often thought why she wasn't the Christmas lunch. She had short purple hair that was waved to the side. She had dark arrow like eyes and was burning a hole into Lucy deep and painful. He circular glasses hid the awful warts that surrounded her eyes.

'_Papa must have really been in debt to marry her' _thought Lucy.

"Don't just stand there go and prepare breakfast for Anastasia and Prudence!" Barked the talking pig whilst bighting down on a biscuit.

"Yes Miss Belinda of course...I Ur...um…uh-"Lucy fumbled but what was cut off with her step-mothers ranting.

"Spit it out already!" Lady Belinda barked.

"I request that I would be allowed to dance during the classical dance lessons for both Anastasia and Prudence later as I have been practicing to be more 'lady like' as you requested My Lady." Lucy breathed after her long request.

"When did you find enough time to practice?" Spoke the Lady with a gale force anger.

"During my free time, Miss." Squeaked Lucy under her step-mother's wrath.

"FREE TIME!" Screamed Belinda "You are slacking after everything I have done for you, taking you in after your dear daddy died. I gave you a roof over your head and a bed to sleep on be thankful that I haven't thrown you onto the Street."

"With all due respect My Lady, you cannot throw me out, as I am entitled to most of my father's money." Spoke Lucy with a less confident squeak than before.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bellowed like a hurricane Belinda rose from her bed and marched over to Lucy created an earthquake after every step. When she got to Lucy she pulled on her hair…HARD."YOU WILL CLEAN THIS HOUSE TOP TO BOTTOM AS I WANT TO SEE MY FACE IN EVERYTHING LIKE A MIRROR BY SUNDOWN OR YOU DON'T EAT FOR A…A… A… a… a… day… no... Month… no…WEEK!" Scowled the witch with a face of pure evil that spoke a horrid plan of foreboding disgust. "BUT FIRST…"

Awful and painful screams sounded the house with an ear drum-breaking crack of a whip.

Ooo000ooO

Lucy hissed at the awful strike marks that were covering her chest and rubbed some oil on them to calm her heaving wounds.

"Have you been hurt again?" Said a small voice as a small mouse wearing a tie and shaded glasses sat next to Lucy on the bed. The mouse that sat next to Lucy was one of her friends, he was a caring mouse who if was human would do anything to protect the maiden who saved his life from Jasper the plump Persian cat. Leo had often wanted to be a cat but not a house pet but a big and tough lion.

Following Leo from under the bed was to more mice Scorpio and Aquarius. Scorpio was a mouse who had to different colours of fur. One a red amber shade and the other ivory. He was saved by Lucy as Jasper wanted to eat him after playing in the litter box. Aquarius was a typical teenager even for a mouse and had a serious attitude problem even though she was saved by Lucy and only stayed around her for both Scorpio, her boyfriend, and because she was paying off her debt to Lucy for saving her. Aquarius was saved after she was found I the fish bowl and Jasper saw her as an appetiser. She had always wanted to be a fish or even better a mermaid and be free in the ocean to swim away from all her problems and not to be stuck with all these boundaries.

Replying to Leo's comment Lucy said "The old hag is in a bad mood again."

"Just die already old creature" Hissed Aquarius as she was in another pissed off state "That fucking witch is hanging by a thread, if she tries anything again I'll nibble her head off."

"Ahh, Aquarius I didn't know you cared so much?" Teased Lucy

"Shut off or it will be your head I'll be nibbling" Glared Aquarius, even for a mouse you did not want to piss her off she was serious and that stop Lucy's teasing.

"Easy now baby!" Said a silky voice from under the bed as another mouse appeared. Cancer was a mouse who was handy with scissors and all this arguing was ruining his mojo.

Cancer was a cool and collected mouse that was saved by Lucy when he was about to be a crab surprise hence his name Cancer meaning crab. Cancer wore an orange jacket and had some sunglasses fixed over his black eyes as well as having two scissor in sheaths attaches at his hip he was a very good hair stylist even though Lucy took the longest for him to do her hair.

Other than Leo, Scorpio, Aquarius and Cancer Lucy had other mice friend of: Aries as shy mouse, Capricorn a protective mouse, Sagittarius an archer mouse, Mouse twins of Gem and Mini who liked to copy voices and dress up as other people and both were also psychic as they could read a person's thoughts as long as they dress like them, a mouse who called Lucy princess called Virgo who dressed up as a maid and had a weird habit of doing interpretive dance (I know weird) and finally a perverted mouse who liked to see what Lucy looked like all the time called Taurus.

Lucy had friends that she could trust after labouring away at the house cleaning. Just then beautiful classical music echoed throughout the halls mad Lucy picked up Leo and waltzed around her tower room as she danced like a princess in a beautiful blue gown and her gleaming shoes shone like glass.

The music subsided when a croaking cry called "LUCY" and she picked up her partner, broom and hurried down the spiral steps.

"Lucy would you be a dear and clean my room, again" Said Anastasia snickering. Anastasia had a long head and fat dimples making her look just plain out ridiculous. Her face had squinted eyes and large pluming ears an awful lot like an elephant.

"Lucy would you polish my furniture." Said Prudence clacking like a rusty nail on a swinging gate. She had a fat face that looked like a sun fish and had crazy hair like some kind of science experiment went wrong. But what made her detestable was her awful noticeable buck teeth that were strangely larger than her face and stuck out like a piece of straw in nail stack.

"Of course My Young Ladies" Said Lucy annoyed by their rambling.

When the step-mother came down the stairs she said "We are doing music practice so if any mail comes give it straight to me, I that clear?" Lucy nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Prince and the Ball**

Clearing his throat the King caught his distracted son's attention. "Natsu would you get your head out of the clouds this is serious and the future of the Kingdom of Fiore requires your COMPLETE attention." Said the King.

The young prince, Natsu, was always thinking about how much better life would be if there was no more royal life for him but he knew that it would never happen. Natsu could easily be recognized with his like pink hair and sharp onyx eyes for being a slacker he was well rounded with bulging biceps and a larger six pack. He often worked out to distract himself from royal life.

Igneel, his father, had long red now grey hair that flowed down his back with the same onyx eyes. His father often missed his departed his wife Maria. She was beautiful and had long white hair that was always braided with diamond and she was seen as goddess for her kindness, which Igneel often saw as weakness. Natsu had loved his mother as she was the only one who didn't tease about his pink locks he had always complained about them.

_*flashback*_

"_Mom why do I have to be teased about my pink hair? I hate my hair its ugly!" Natsu moaned at his mother._

"_Well you shouldn't. I think their just jealous as they don't have awesome hair like you!" His mother calmed her voice to a smiling tone._

"_But why is it pink?" Natsu moaned again _

"_What do you think happens when you mix red and white?" Chuckled his mother. And started to tickle Natsu until he laughed himself silly._

_*flashback ends*_

Natsu looked at his father expectantly then at the portrait of his mother then backed his gaze to his father. "Natsu I want to spend my golden years spoiling my grandchildren so I want you to marry, soon for me and the kingdom." His father implied.

"Natsu I want you to marry," Copied Natsu like a little child "But I don't want too I want to see the world and see what's outside of Fiore and beyond our waters, I want to fall in love not marry out of force." He furthered on his speech but his father was already making plans about a ball to be held that evening as he wanted him married by next Tuesday. When Natsu realised that his father wasn't listen it was too late as his father had invitations sent by messengers. Igneel looked up and said "You were saying something?!"

Natsu face palmed and stared out of the window and could only imagine his future bride. But one question aroused in his mist of thoughts '_what colour hair would she have?'_

Ooo000ooO

Lucy was polishing the banister when a doorbell rang she then opened the door to see a small man playing a large bannered trumpet that *parped* in her face. Reading from a fancy scroll the messenger said "By Royal word all ladies of this estate are her by invited to the Prince's royal Ball to find a Bride" When he finished he handed Lucy with an envelope and bowed and ran quickly to the next house 2 miles up hill.

Lucy was curious by the letter and ran up the stairs to the music room. An awful screech and toot came humming out of the door the minute Lucy opened the door Jasper the Plump Persian Cat came whizzing out of the door with his tail covering his ears but then fell head first down the stairs with a loud *crash* and walked around drunk before plopping on the ground.

The letter was snatched out of the hand by Lady Belinda who ripped it open and seemed to fly with excitement at the invitation. "Girls we are invited to the royal bride finding ball, tonight at the palace isn't this great-" she was cut off by a high pitched awkward squeal and to girl happily jumped like apes after finding a coconut.

"My Lady would I be allowed to go?" Asked Lucy hoping her good work would put her in her step-mother's good books.

"Mmm" Thought the pig and she finally said "Only if you complete your, cooking, cleaning, sweeping, polishing, retiling, gardening, grooming, retying and everything else by 6pm" Glared the old women

"But that is only 1 hour My Lady it's just not poss-" She was cut off by the sound of *tick tock tick* as she fled out of the door to speed up her cleaning.

Lucy finished her chores with only 3 minutes spare and whipped on a pink dress. But there were somethings different like a bow and pearl necklace.

She hurried down the stairs to her step-mother wearing an awful purple dress that was accessorised with an umbrella. Her step-sisters fashioned awful bum enhancing dresses (Like the ones in the Disney movie) Anastasia's pink and Prudence's mustard and each fitting a matching feather in their hair.

The step-mother only scowled at the dress and said "What is that? It doesn't enhance any womanly features all it does is make you look like a maid but that's right you are one" She snickered

After that there was a long silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Then Lucy's sisters looked upon her rose dress to say "Hay that's my ribbon"

And "Hey that's my necklace, why do you have?"

Before Lucy could answer her sisters ripped her dress to pieces and left her standing in rags as her step-mother drew out a hidden whip and struck down on Lucy.

.

.

.

.*CRACK*

.

.

*SCREAM*

Satisfied with their work they stuck their noses up and marched out of the room noses up and left Lucy running into the garden with nothing but her sorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Fairy God-Mavis**

The bench was cool in the grove as Lucy cried herself into a fathomless pit of sorrow. The air had a distasteful as it smelt like the aftermath of a hunt by wolves as dying meat scent decayed the air into crumbling smell raindrops that splashed but had no puddle. The breeze was dry and did not freeze or heat Lucy's body that shone in the pale moonlight. The stars guided nowhere as they too had lost their sense of being and uniqueness their glow was not a competition to be noticed anymore but just a painful reminder that Lucy was alone and was one of millions in their world. Right then and there she wished to be star and shine the strongest of them all and be noticed as her and not for who she was with.

When a star fell from the sky Lucy wished hard to go to the ball when just then the star changed course and came flying straight towards Lucy hitting her to the floor with a large *thud*.

"I am so sorry this happens all the time!" Giggled the young girl. She stood wearing a long dress that was decorated with jewels and a long bow that trailed on the floor. She had long pale blonde hair that fell to her legs and she had two angel like wing coming above her ear that irregularly pointed and strangest of all had a pair of glass like fairy wing humming on her back like bells.

"Who are you?" Questioned a dazed Lucy accepting the fact that she wasn't dreaming as that hit hurt her a lot and she had a banging head ache.

"I am your fairy god mother" Giggle the girl as she enjoyed flying in a dance like manner waving her magic wand around. "I don't get out much."

"I can tell." Mumbled an annoyed Lucy the Godmother gave her a dissatisfied look. "But your my Fairy god MOTHER" Lucy said grasping the fact that this was actually a child no more than twelve and had not even have a bust developed.

"I'll have you know I am over 100" said the fairy.

"But why are you here?" Queried Lucy.

"I am here to make you go to the Ball ECT." Happily giggled the girl.

"Really!"Said Lucy not believing what she was hearing.

"First we are going to need a dress!" Said Mavis. "POOF"

A cloud of smoke later and Lucy was wearing a genie outfit. "What the" said Lucy as she was both shocked and angry at the weird outfit "Can you-"Mavis had already waved her wand and this time Lucy was wearing a bunny Casino girl outfit.

Lucy was reaching boiling point and again*POOF* as a cloud of smoke and this time a weird dragon outfit. "Get it right already!" Screamed Lucy looking down on Mavis who kept apologising this time with the *POOF* Lucy was wearing a beautiful gown that was blue and was decorated with diamonds and looked down at her beautiful glass slippers and smiled "Its beautiful thank you"

Mavis smiled and then confessed "My magic isn't that good so it will… only… last… until midnight!" But Lucy caught on there's nothing free in the world but continued to admire the dress as Mavis waved up a carriage from pumpkin and a horse from the mouse Sagittarius.

"Lucy good luck with the prince"

"Thank you, again but next time call first." Joked Lucy

"Remember Midnight" Reminded Mavis

"Okay I will"

"Final strike of the clock then poof everything back to the way it used to be"

"Final Strike"

"Final Strike"

"Final Strike"

"Final Strike"

"Final Strike"

"Final Strike"

Mavis faded away saying nothing but those two words and those five syllables.

Lucy jumped into the carriage as it sped up the hill and towards the fairy tale looking castle sitting perfectly on the hill Mavis' still echoed uncontrollably through the countryside and was the growing wind as the two word struck the heavens for that would be the climax of this story.

The two words

"Final Strike"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Ball**

The castle was decorated with balloons and banners galore and seemed to rival any sort of party as this was the party of the year no century no well ever. Everyone was looking fancy and they each had high hopes that Prince Natsu would chose them to become his bride.

Natsu fidgeted on his throne as it was annoying with lots of girls being presented and not one of them he liked well that was a lie he liked the looked of some of them as they were pretty but no more than that. The next two girls that came up were the ugliest ones of all each one of them sporting a long list of reasons why Natsu should marry him but he waved his hand to say next. The line was cut short when the trumpets sounded for the royal dance. Out of every girl in the room Natsu had to pick one to dance with but he didn't like any of them until he saw her. She was about his age and had blonde hair tied back into a bun and had a long blue ball gown with a load of diamonds. But her feet were shown to be sporting glass slippers that twinkled like fairy dust. He had found his dream girl. Taking her hand he requested to dance. She gave a bashful look and agreed with a head tilt.

"So what is your name?" Said Natsu obviously flirting.

"Shouldn't the male tell his before asking a Lady?" Teased Lucy.

"Of course where are my manners? I am Prince Natsu Dragneel my Lady" said Natsu trying to sound knightly.

"I am Lady Lucy Heartfilla my Prince" Said Lucy.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Luce" Teased Natsu.

They both laughed and continued to dance as the moon rose to cast a beautiful spectrum of silver and blue. They were in their own world waltzing and circling each other with passion under the cool moon.

They were in love after only hours of meeting and sat on the veranda talking and telling themselves about each other while Lucy worked around the fact that she was a maid and listened happily to Natsu's dreams and aspirations falling even deeper into her love trance and hoped it would go on forever until Mavis' words surged through her mind like a train through the subway.

"_Midnight" _

"_Final Strike"_

"_Midnight"_

The clock struck midnight and Lucy jumped up in terror and ran crying at the fact that she had to go quickly. Natsu chased after her to find her shoe shining in the moon light.

Ooo000ooO

Lucy was panicked as she left the bugling pumpkin/carriage and ran on her own feet as her dressed phased into thin air and the mouse Sagittarius hopped onto her shoulder as she opened the estate door only to find her step-mother glaring at Lucy and whisked over and dragged her by her now tangled hair and threw her into the attic and laughed as she said "You'll soon be joining your father!" Lucy screamed and begging and the foot of the locked door clawing and crying to get out but to no avail she had done it she found her father a dry skeleton collecting dust on the floor.

Lucy cried that night she hadn't cried so much since her parents died and now she was going to join them as she had only day left unless some prince would save her.

Ooo000ooO

The prince sat with the slipper in hand as the artist drew him and his father paced as the letters of shoe fitting were being made. Natsu ran a hand threw his pink hair and sighed and hoped that she would be found.

"Her name was Lucy?" Said the scribe.

"Yes." Murmured Natsu trying to grasp why she left but he knew that she was sad. He was in love with Lucy. He was in love with her smell, looks and smile as well as her heart his dream girl was a listener and she was one.

A thought raced through his mind "She said her mother's name was Layla, Lady Layla." Said Natsu thinking he found something and he did a long list of Lady Laylas and himself gave a well-earned face palm and said under his breath "It's going to be a long day."

_Sometime later_

Natsu had found the right Layla and was holding down the puke that was in his stomach. Natsu and vehicles didn't work well together. But he and Lucy did the thought gave him new hope but was downsized by a load of sick that streamed over the floor and he groaned at his distaste of this event that was occurring.

The pulled up at the house and now Natsu would have his bride he imaged her waltzing down the stairs but was faced with two unfortunately familiar girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Slipper Fits Well and Wedding Bell**

Lucy cried hard at the fact that there was no hope no love no miracle she called "GODMOTHER, GODMOTHER, GODMOTHER!" But to no avail she was alone with bones.

_Meanwhile_

Natsu awkwardly sat between two rather vile looking girls each snorting and blushing furiously and the fact that the man of their dreams sat between them. As they admired the moment Natsu hated it he was in hell. "Tell me where is Lucy Heartfilla?" He demanded

"We are here!" Said both girls in unison and Natsu ironically face palmed at the thought of these two pigs as his dream girl.

The footman placed the slipped on Anastasia's foot but her foot was too large and her warty foot bulged over the thin sides of the slipper and then the foot man took it off and placed it on Prudence's foot. Her foot was rather small and she waded in the shoe like it was a boat.

Natsu glared down at the fattest pig and spoke "Are there any other girls in the house other than you three?" Demanded Natsu getting angry.

"No" Replied the women

Natsu sighed as he was about to leave when a banging could be heard and a delicate cry of "Help" from the attic. Both Natsu and the footman climbed the stairs to see a locked attic door that had smoke whistling from under it.

Natsu battled rammed the door again and again to see a girl seeped over the floor and knocked out. Her pale skin was savagely scarred with black ash and her face was cool and still as the fire blazed around her.

Natsu carried her out of the room bride style and she hung limp in his grasp. He bent down taking in as much oxygen as he could and gave her the kiss of life. At this action her eyes flickered open and she kissed him back embracing him with all her might and they stayed there for a while whispering love to each other.

After the fire was put out they found out from Lucy that the Step-mother had lit a match and she was trying to kill Lucy. After this Lady Belinda was arrested for murder and attempted murder was she pledged guilty for. As the step-sisters they became maids of quiet a dirty lord and his illegal business deals. As for Lucy and Natsu they married and became the King and Queen of Fiore and they lived both long and happy lives and finally for Mavis she lived on helping young and good girls meet their princes in her own special way. **THE END**


End file.
